1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to media players.
2. General Background
Current media systems are limited in their ability to allow authors to customize content for videos displayed in video players. For instance, an author may want to add content to an existing video so that a user may view a video with the additional content. That author currently has to be able to manually prepare code, e.g., html code, that would add such content with the video.
Such a manual coding process is cumbersome and tedious. The author has to prepare significant amounts of code to perform even simple tasks. Further, such an authoring process does not have a visual design component. As a result, the authoring process is more concentrated on coding rather than designing the visual appearance of a layout with a video and additional content.
The authoring process is also limited to authors that are familiar with coding. Therefore, potential authors are prevented from authoring layouts for videos and additional content. Thus, current media systems are not adequate for providing the ability to add content to media.